a last goodbye (klaroline)
by melimou
Summary: Basically Klaus died and since people could talk to each other on the other side he asked a witch who owed him to help him talk to Caroline and tell her how he feels but it backfires and he gets sent back to the night of 5x11 when Caroline's getting ready for bed, she can't see him but she can here and touch him please r&r :)
1. Chapter 1

A last goodbye

Basically Klaus died and since people could talk to each other on the other side he asked a witch who owed him to help him talk to Caroline and tell her how he feels but it backfires and he gets sent back to the night of 5x11 when Caroline's getting ready for bed, she can't see him but she can here and touch him please r&r :)

"I want to remember you like this... Natural, at rest, complacent and Completely oblivious to your own brilliance." She tried to open her eyes and look at him but he quickly covered them knowing the spell would be broken if she did. He sighed as she spoke "haven't you seen me enough today?" She joked he gave her a sad chuckle in response and shook his head still watching her eyes so they didn't open "I don't want my last memory of you to be you walking away from me. I want to be able to close my eyes and see you how I've always seen you with the greatest admiration for how you can look so human and yet seem to have so much power over me" he saw a small smile crack through and fought the urge to carry her away with him "when I left I gave you all the control and I have no idea how to live with this, I'm always in control and yet here with you I've given away all control and all power letting you decide, letting you choose how we go on" she tried to speak, slightly taken back at his words but he silenced her "when I leave I'm going to keep thinking about you everyday and I will wait in anticipation for the day I get to see you again but until then I need to make sure you know that..." He paused thinking of a way to put the words dancing in his head

He took a deep, unneeded breath before starting again "for a thousand years my core belief has been that love is a weakness and yet you contradict that, you are the exception to every rule and belief I have had for a thousand years. The love I feel for you strengthens me and makes me want to be someone you can trust and believe in. I love you and I know you're not ready to love me yet but that's ok right now your confession from the woods is all I need to know that something can work out." She tries to open her eyes again not believing what she's hearing "klaus I don't understand what your talking about, and why can't I open my eyes it's kind of creeping me out a bit" she let out a nervous laugh trying not to crumble under the hand he put on her shoulder and over her eyes as an extra precaution. Suddenly he moved his hands and cupped her face putting his forehead against hers, he closed his own eyes and tried to breathe her in "I can be brave for you caroline you just have to trust me and believe in the fact that I won't ever hurt you"

"You sound like your about to die" she tried to joke but it came out as a barely comprehensible whisper so silent even he had to strain his hearing "you know me so well" he thought back to the reason he was here, the one place he wanted to be most of all but suddenly he was being pulled back to New Orleans "No!" He shouted "I wasn't finished" he looked back at the witch who had helped him talk to the love of his life "it wasn't me. She broke the connection when she opened her eyes" she gave him a sarcastic look and left the area not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of his rage.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked around her room but he was nowhere to be found yet she didn't feel him leave her as of he'd never even been there in the first place, 'must have been a dream' she thought though not wanting to admit she was dreaming about him.


	2. Chapter 2

A last goodbye part two

A/N

Here is the next chapter, it is earlier than usual but that is because it's a bit of a filler from the last part as it is a few months on, at the start of TVD season 6 but won't be following the god awful excuse for a plotline they have!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the debacle with the other side it was evident that klaus was dead. Bonnie and Damon were gone and Elena was going crazy by taking drugs, Stefan was MIA and as much as they hate to admit it Jeremy and Matt don't want to leave the anti-magic barrier, they prefer the quietness and Jeremy just can't deal with the fact that Bonnie is gone.

Enzo came back and helped with finding information on the missing Salvator and how to get his dead brother back. Since then Caroline had been spending her time with him, helping him distract her from the empty feeling of the fact that even though Klaus wasn't part of her life now she may have planned a time where they could be together and travel the world. Now she would have to live with the fact that she couldn't and that this version of reality was just a little too cruel to the Scooby gang.

Enzo moved into her apartment a few days ago, still hating mystic falls and not wanting to live anywhere near Stefan, though he would never say it, he was scared the younger Salvator would succeed in finally killing him. They seemed relatively happy considering the circumstances and were bussy trying to figure out how the original hybrid had died without dying themselves, though most of the living mystic falls gang seemed unfazed by this and was happy that it happened, Caroline needed to know what had happened and if it meant they could get Klaus back- not that she would ever admit it- and Enzo wanted to make sure that whatever had happened was permanent in the way that they wouldn't end up keeling over in the near future and to see if his friend and the witch had ended up in the same place as the hybrid.

Through this unlikely friendship Enzo had realized how much he liked the blonde and tried to spend as much time with her possible, which usually ended up with books being thrust in his face on necromancy and witch law, or her talking about that idiot of an original who walked away from her or her missing bestie who was also an idiot in his opinion. But sometimes, for just a couple of minutes a day, she would put the rest of the world away and it would be just the two of them sitting, talking, eating, flirting; not that anything happened between them other than those sexy bedroom eyes she kept throwing in his direction, but they weren't just friends either, she never shut him down- not that he would let it happen- they just moved on from flirting to a different topic or some new coven had found information, he didn't mind, the way her eyes lit up when there was a chance of news distracted him from the lack of flirting for long enough that they could set off onto another goose chase.

Today was no different, they had gone out for breakfast, talked about any new findings and leads, walked around for a bit and now they were sitting in the grassy area of Whitmore College looking at books and eating fruit.

"So," Caroline suddenly looked up, " I think we should stop with the books for a bit and relax" she beamed at her crime partner who had a confused look on his face, " ok, what?, You have done nothing but work this past month gorgeous and, not that I'm complaining, but now you want to just holt our reading time for what? Gossip!" The vampire looked on at his companion with a smirk, still slightly worried.

"No! I just realised I've been working too hard and if I want to get anything close to helping my friends then I am going to have to relax a bit. At least 20 minutes a day according to a resent Internet study." she proclaimed proudly before pushing a grape in her mouth. Enzo's facial expression changed from worry to uncontainable hilarity in a matter of seconds and had to muffle the sound of his snort "you mean to say you googled relaxation" he seemed to say before collapsing on his side in a fit of laughter.

Caroline replied by throwing a book or two at his head "do you want to go back to work? Because i can go relax on my own, I just thought you might need a rest too." she all but screamed at him, this only furthered his fit and lead to the blonde storming off.

"Come on gorgeous it's only a joke, it's great that you're trying to prevent your own suffering at the expense of the others!" He shouted after her, now completely sobered up from before. he continued to follow her back to her apartment with all the bags and books in his hands, when Caroline turned around she couldn't help but smile at the lost puppy look on his face, damn all men and that look, she thought before opening the door and allowing him entry to their apartment.e.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Here is the latest chapter; I've been a little slower with writing because I accidentally stabbed my hand while I was cooking as you do.

Please review :)

Both vampires had fallen asleep watching films and eating junk food on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket.

It was in the early hours that Enzo had woken but he didn't move, loving the fact that the blonde, he was slowly starting to feel more and more for, had her head on his chest and arms around him as they both lay on the couch.

He couldn't stop himself from moving one arm so he could gently stroke her golden hair, like the sun, its smooth curls called out to him to be stroked, pulled, ruffled and anything else he could think of doing with it.

Enzo smiled down at the blonde and started to dare himself to go further, nothing dishonourable of course Enzo was nothing if not a gentleman to the women he pursued, he tried to move his other arm around to circle her waist and then moved the hand that had been playing with her hair to her cheek and rested it there, it was only there for a second before Caroline began to stir from sleep. Panicking, Enzo feigned sleep hoping the baby vampire wouldn't get angry at him if this was the case. Oh very smart, he thought to himself, what a courageous man that I, someone who has been tortured for decades would cower at the thought of some girl throwing a fit! But deep down he knew she wasn't just any girl.

Caroline's POV

I felt something warm pulling me back to consciousness and became slightly more aware of falling asleep on the couch with Enzo. When I opened my eyes I saw him sleeping under me fully clothed, thank god, and then noticed his arm around my waist, preventing me from moving away and his hand resting on my cheek.

I tried to shuffle out from his grasp and successfully moved the hand on my cheek so it was hanging off the side of the couch, his arm was too tight a grip for me to move out but I could move my hands from where they had been, the right on his chest and the left wrapped around his waist. I tried to move his arm off with mine but it only made his grip tighter, next I placed both hands on his chest and tried to ouch myself off him, this was even less effective and instead of allowing me freedom he shuffled around so now we were lying sideways facing each other, I was now stuck between him and the rest of the couch. Fuck.

Ok just keep calm, refrain from trying to hit him, resist the ur- is that a smile? "Oh my god! You're awake! I can't believe you!" I slapped his chest and vamp sped off the couch, he finally let out the laugh he had so obviously been trying to keep in previously and opened his eyes.

Enzo's POV

I open my eyes for one second and see a pillow flying towards my face. The impact wasn't bad but the slaps and kicks did wound my pride slightly. I can't stop laughing at how upset she seems at my teasing, her eyebrows seem firmly locked together and her eyes hold a disapproving glare with mine but her mouth is set in a smile as if she doesn't want to but can't help herself.

After almost half an hour of running around the apartment trying not to get hit by miscellaneous flying objects, Caroline sat down to work and I have gone out for food to make it up to her. Thankfully there wasn't a line so I got straight to the counter and ordered our usual pancakes with extra chocolate sauce for the blonde.

I flashed the waitress behind the counter a winning smile (if I do say so myself) and move to the waiting area.

Suddenly a cold feeling sets in the café, I turn around and there's a man, not much older than caroline and her friends, with brown hair, brown eyes and is quite tall. He seems to be radiating magical power, so much so a shiver escapes me. The man turns to look at me, knowing I felt his power and smirked, he ordered a coffee and came over to me.

"So let me guess..." he started, looking me up and down "vampire? Around 100 years old at least" he smirked again and took his right hand out of the pocket of his leather jacket for me to shake it, I took it, mainly out of intrigue. "Enzo" I said, better keep him on my side, he is obviously powerful and could be of service.

He flashed a devilish smile this time and suddenly I felt myself weakening without moving. He was taking my strength! I can't even fight back.

"Hello Enzo, my name is Kaleb, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."


End file.
